The Devil's Delight
by Just Maritza
Summary: May' 2010 Picture Challenge. Sully staring aghast in one picture, and Michaela and Hank closely face to face in another picture dunned up. What's to come between the three? Oh, my!


**The Devil's Delight**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**May 21, 2010**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I did not create Dr. Quinn Mecidine Women**

* * *

"Sorry folks, stagecoach ain't coming till tomorrow," announced the telegraph operator.

"Now how am I supposed to git to Denver today with all this stuff?"

Horace looked up and down at Hank and his luggage, and couldn't help, but smirk. "Why don't you just haul it up your back like a donkey," then fled locking himself in his office.

"Horace!" Hank yelled before Michaela halted him grabbing his arm.

"Leave him alone, it's not Horace's fault the stagecoach isn't coming!"

Sully had been staring longingly outside the mercantile, debating if he should apologize and see Michaela off. Hank too saw Sully watching on and decided to have some fun. He smiled pleasantly, patting Michaela's hand endearingly still on his arm; knowing Michaela would return his smile for acting civil.

"You're right…what was I thinking? Ain't his fault," and on cue she smiled broadly. Realizing she was booked on that same cancelled stagecoach, "But…um…sort of leaves us stranded."

_She's kidding? Like I'd be foolish enough to get jeal…annoyed over that? Okay, see if I care. _Sully sulked off into the store encountering Hank's girls. Feeling trapped, he turned seething back at Hank and Michaela.

"Com'on Michaela," leaning forward, I'm telling ya, it'll work. Don't look now, but he's watchin'."

"I'm sorry Hank, but pretending to be courted by you is…, _**ridiculous**_." She turned in search of Sully, but Hank prevented her. Then for a split moment considered a little jealousy just might be incentive enough to make Sully finally reveal his heart—certain he was harboring feelings for her. Perhaps riding with Hank would accomplish both; getting her medical supplies, and maybe making Sully slightly green eyed being in the company of another man.

'Yeah well, that's what'll make it more fun."

"You mean at Sully's expense."

"So, it'll get the result won't it?"

"I suppose, but no extra amenities."

"Gotta make it _**real**_," he smirked eying Sully, then grabbed Michaela's hand for added affect in a kiss.

Sully finally had enough, and was storming off when a couple of pairs of hands snaked around him, before Michaela pulled her hand away from Hank's kiss.

"I only agreed in accompanying you into Denver since we both have business there—_**that's all**__!_ But now…**_I don't think so_!" **She fumed away to make other arrangements.

"Alright…I'll behave, cross my heart," he gestured. "Let me take ya?"

"Well, I still need my medical supplies, I…I suppose, but no funny business, not even to toy with Sully."

"You really like'm don't ya?" Michaela just rolled her eyes, making him laugh. "I'll git my wagon."

By the time Michaela turned towards Sully, he was gone. She eagerly wanted to apologize for their disagreement last night regarding roaming all over the countryside unescorted. He was right though, but she just couldn't help her independent streak just as he couldn't help his over protectiveness. She didn't care who started the argument, but wanted it quelled. The thought of being at odds with Sully made her ill. In fact, she believed strongly his over protectiveness had to do more with having certain feelings for her than he wanted to admit. She continued to scan for Sully while waiting for Hank.

Minutes later, Sully was being ambushed by a couple of saloon girls out the mercantile. Michaela watched in amusement at first because of the way Sully desperately tried to get away. It wasn't the first time she watched him escape those man handlers. Suddenly one of them grabbed his face and kissed him. She turned furiously away, as Hank pulled up in his wagon. He jumped down to lift her by her waist; but Michaela squirmed away, climbing in herself.

However, Sully caught sight of Hank hands on Michaela's waist stirring something deep within him of wanting to smash the barkeeps face before managing to escape the clutches of Hanks girls. He hated running into them, always pawing and begging him to come visit them. But this feeling he was experiencing now was greater. Not that he really cared—watching _**her**__ being _charmed by _**him.**_

He sighed, finally admitting, he was _**jealous**_. Not because of Hank, but of any man getting close to Dr. Mike. He knew very well she was repulsed by Hank, but Hank made him realized someone else could come along and win her heart. Right now, he needed to go follow a cat and mouse, just to keep eyes on things.

* * *

Hank rode with a crooked smile gawking Michaela once in a while, and looking about.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Nothin'…just can't figure you out. You obviously got all this passion in ya, and won't do a thing about it."

"That's none of your business!"

"You git all nice and ripe—in _**heat**_ every time that Injun wannabe comes around."

"How dare you?" outrageously appalled. "Stop this wagon!"

"Oh, com'on _**Miii..chaaae..laaa…, relaaax...**_," letting out a sinister laughter, churning Michaela's stomach with regretting accompanying him. He brushed her arm lightly, making her attempt jumping off the moving wagon, but held her still. "You tryin' to kill yourself? Settle down! It ain't that bad. Once you have your first taste of real _**man**_**…**, you'll be begging for _**more**_**…**"

"That's enough Hank! Unhand me!" Seeing the fear in her mounting, he finally had to concede messing with her in lifting his hands up.

"Alright, alright...was only fooling ya," chuckling further at her expense.

Michaela still didn't trust him. "Give me your gun," she ordered determinedly.

"You aimin' to shoot' me for teasin' ya?"

"No, but I'm not taking any chances, now hand over the gun," the fear in her eyes still evident despite her brave front; amusing him all the more.

"Said I'm sorry; my hands' up, you pull the gun out."

She looked at him tentatively, but successfully retrieved his gun. "Alright, now we may proceed with our trip."

"Sure, no _probs_…," he cackled struggling directing the wagon away some trees. "Well, so long as you're aimin' that gun at me. You even know how to use one?"

"Just keep driving," she labored nervously pointing the gun at him."

Moments later, Hank lounged at her before she knew what was happening, about to approach an overhanging branch.

Suddenly, Hank was thrown off the wagon, and Michaela aghast, watched Sully punching Hank mercilessly. The two men rolled onto the ground getting at each other.

_**BANG!**_

Both men looked to Michaela still holding the fired gun in the air; her other arm covering her head. She finally peaked, then relaxed dropping the gun before rushing to assess Hank appearing more injured than Sully.

"Is he alright?" Sully inquired.

"He's fine, no thanks to you!"

"But…, he attacked you," He informed incredulously.

"He was just protecting me from those branches," she pointed angrily.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" he turned away frustratingly and ashamed, until she finished tending Hank's bloody nose.

Minutes later, Michaela went to Sully. Hank observed amusingly their interaction, satisfied his planned worked.

"Sully, thank you for your attempt in rescuing me, but really, I was fine."

He looked at her realizing apparently she's capable of managing herself recalling the gun in her hands earlier. "So, where you get that gun?"

"It's Hank. I took it from him."

Sully finally cracked a smile in amazement. "You really can handle yourself."

"Gotta git to Denver—I'm taking your horse Sully," Hank informed smiling calculatedly. "Take your time with my wagon. Just make sure my stuff gits there all in one piece, _**tonight**._"

"Sure," was all Sully could say apologetically, as Hank whispered to Michaela.

"I really was just messin' with ya. I knew Sully was followin' along. But you gotta admit…," he winked at her. "It did the trick anyway." She couldn't help, but to smile acceptingly.

"What was that about? Sully asked curiously as Hank mounted away and they loaded into his wagon.

"Oh… nothing—just being his usual _**charming**_ self."

"Oh," he chuckled—mesmerized, gazing intently at her now; unbelievably beautiful sitting temptingly close.

"Sully?" she puzzled.

"May I ask ya something?"

"You may?" she nervously smiled wildly almost expecting something from him.

"Is it… alright…, if…if I kiss ya?"

She was _**stunned**_ beyond her wildest dreams, but all she could do was nod her acceptance of the most sweetest of kisses; yet so profusely profound, fervently than his birthday gift to her sometime ago. She was certain now his feelings for her and smiled warmly back. The two continued on their journey in harmony once again with added hope chatting about nothing and everything; taking turns with the reigns and teasing one another about their driving skills.

The barkeep curved his smile even more exaggeratedly as he witnessed what he had hoped would happen according to plan whether Michaela intended it or not. He couldn't resist Sully's protective nature to rescue his damsel in distress. Only he hadn't counted on actually getting a bloody nose. Letting out a cigar smoke, he continued on his way, laughing to himself—his nose stinging. "Ouch!"

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
